


Sleep At 6AM

by maffyteacake



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maffyteacake/pseuds/maffyteacake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Spotlight:Kup introspection. To the rest of the mechs on the Trion, it soon becomes apparent that Kup doesn't recharge at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep At 6AM

To the rest of the mechs on the _Trion_ , it soon becomes apparent that Kup doesn't recharge at night. Some of the crew more prone to dramatics whispered in hushed tones that Kup didn't in fact need to recharge at all, he would just keep going until he dropped. Often, Drift would wander through the corridors when he was off duty, digits twitching restlessly on the hilts of his swords, only to see Kup pacing along the bridge with a dark look in his optics, or find the old mech sat in front of a vid screen, audio off, barely noticing the flickering images as he nursed a cube of energon.

Kup did recharge.

In the morning, when the hum of the ship and it's crew awakening, low chatter in the halls as duty shifts changed filtering through into his hab suite.

But in the dark and the silence of the night, the hands clawed, and the voices whispered. Outback's optics glared sullenly from the shadows, accusing. He had tried, oh he had tried - ignoring the mournful howls of the dead as they spun around his berth, waiting to seize him as the light guttered out.

Better to stay out of their way, leave them to their sinister devices as he sought refuge among the glare of datascreens and the hum of the warp drive. And if he turned too quickly, spark lurching as he caught the bright pinprick of optics in the shadows - _we're coming to get you!_ \- well, he was an old mech. Who could tell what crazy things he'd seen?

_Y_ _ou're not real,_

_You're not real,_

_You're not real..._


End file.
